Supernova
by nickelnick
Summary: Black*Star and Tsubaki take on a witch in the name of her becoming a Death Scythe. Will things go as they plan? WARNING: Character Death inside.


A/N: Haven't written a story in quite the long time, but I decided to start something fresh and do something I've always wanted to write. I don't expect to finish this story, but I'll give it a shot. Other than that, there's nothing else I've got to say. As always, leaving some feedback or anything. I enjoy interacting with the readers! You guys are the reason I write.

"Only one left, and then we're golden!" A young energetic boy shouted out, walking a winding path up to a dark and desolate mansion. Behind him, hanging back a few feet, was another young person, a girl who was less energetic and more calm than the boy.

"Yes Black*Star, but remember that this is a witch's soul we're looking for." She said, trying her best to calm him down, only failing when realizing that she had no power over him. When he wanted something, he was going to get it with pure will.

"We already took down a kishin, and hell, if that idiot Soul can become a Death Scythe, than you can too Tsubaki! You've got more talent than any other weapon." He told her, now cracking his fists in preparation of the fight. He always loved fighting, it was one of the things he was good at, and becoming the strongest was his lifelong goal. Tsubaki giggled a bit and was finally allowing herself to think that she was going to be a Death Scythe. It seems like long ago that she had thought she would never become one, as the pair never earned a single egg, but now they were on the edge of becoming something big.

As they walked to the gates the guarded the mansion, a dark aura fell upon them. They had felt this before, memories of Medusa and the other witches they had fought. They were being watched, that they knew, and that they were being carefully observed. As they got to the gate, Tsubaki was about to suggest a strategy to get over it, but Black*Star was never the kind of man to be subtle, and slammed his fist through the iron gate. It buckled and cracked, imploding into the courtyard, breaking the gray fountain that was the centerpiece of the yard. If the witch wasn't sure of their intents before this, she certainly knew now.

"Chain Scythe mode Tsubaki." Black*Star whispered, letting his right foot fall back into a stance ready for a fight.

"Right!" She called back, turning into her classic form, falling into her partner's hands. They both expected for the witch to be pissed enough to seek them out and attempt to destroy them, but several minutes passed without a change. Slowly, Black*Star eased out of his combat stance and started to walk across the courtyard. His heavy boots fell onto the dead grass, and his breathing could be seen in the night air. Ever since entering this place the temperature had dropped significantly. The courtyard looked dead, the fountain being broken before the impact and now only worse off with the gate on it, and the walls around the house were peeling and cracking. The house looked like no one had been in it for years.

"I don't get it. I thought for sure she'd jump on the opportunity to fight the great Black*Star?" He asked, tossing his weapon into the air, letting Tsubaki come back in her human form. A quick dazzling light, and she was back to her normal looking self.

"If I were her, I wouldn't want to fight us. We're too strong." Tsubaki told him, Black*Star turning to her in a bit of disbelief.

"Did you just sound a bit cocky?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow. Tsubaki blushed at the realization, finally seeing how much Black*Star had changed her over the years. She had now inherited part of his personality. This only made Black*Star grin. "I like it when you're confident." He told her, patting her on the back. "Now let's go in there, since she doesn't seem to want to fight us out in the open."

"I don't like it though Black*Star… There's most likely traps inside and it's her domain. She wants us to come in and get slaughtered." She said, now reverting back to her normal personality.

"Oh come on! What happened to the Tsubaki I just saw?! We're the best team ever!" He said, taking her hand and running across the lot to the front door. Tsubaki transformed into her Ninja Sword mode, allowing Black*Star to run freely without her slowing him down.

"Ok! Let's do this Tsubaki!" He shouted loudly, planting a kick into the wooden door and shattering it into splinters. On the other side was a foyer, and right in Black*Star's face was a cannon. "Oh sh-!" He called out, ducking below as the cannon fired off, a snicker coming from behind it.

"Nice moves! I think I'm going to like playing with you!" A high voice called out, the witch Andromeda skipping back from the medieval style cannon. "Let's play hide and seek next!" She giggled out, her body dissipating into the shadows of the room.

"You think you're the only one that can hide?" Black*Star called out to her, he too fading into the darkness. As much as his personality used to hinder him, the blue haired boy had learned the ways of the assassin through Tsubaki's help. This was no longer a challenge for him, and this little girl didn't know who she was dealing with. It was hard for him to find her, perched behind a gargoyle that was near the high arch ceiling.

"Watcha looking at?" Black*Star whispered into her ear, mere inches behind her. A clear shiver ran up her spine, flailing away from him into the air. She was there levitating, all red and flustered.

"Why didn't you kill her Black*Star?!" Tsubaki asked him, clearly not understanding that he did that for a good joke.

"No fair! You cheat! New game! New game!" She yelled out, having a temper tantrum. She was his age, but she had a louder and more childish personality than Black*Star. She looked deranged now though, having lost her game. A little more fire and devil was in her eyes as she stared at them. "How about the knife game?" She asked, a wide grin taking over her face, from her cloak she pulled out an assortment of throwing knives. She was insane now.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" Black*Star shouted to her, and realized he had been thinking the same thing and was already in the special mode. "Good thinking…" He told her, hopping down from their perch and landed with a smash on the tiled floor.

"This… Is where things get interesting."


End file.
